


Rei's Parents

by cimberelly



Category: Free!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei's parents video call him after the swimming tournament. They send their congratulations and love in their own ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rei's Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that wouldn't leave me alone. Come on. You thought about it too, if you were a fan of both shows. :D

The video call comes right after Rei finishes with his preparations for bed. He doesn't think much about it, far too used to the preciseness of certain aspects of his life. He, however, still feels a bit jarred when he answers the call and gets greeted by a loud and cheerful,

"REI! CONGRATULATIONS!"

It's probably the exhaustion from the overall excitement of the tournament, despite the fact that he didn't actually do a lot of swimming. That, and well, his father, with his blond hair and exhuberant personality, just tends to be jarring. Period. Still, Rei is able to gather his composure quickly enough, clearing his throat and pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Thank you, Papa, but really, there's no need to shout. I can hear you well enough."

The handsome face on the screen melts from an ecstatic smile to a morose pout. Not that that stops the loud, insistent response or the familiar, expansive gestures that come with it. "But. But it's Rei's first swimming tournament!"

"And we were disqualified." Rei points out rather blandly though he has no regrets about his decision. There will always be next year. Some things are just more important than getting to swim in his first tournament.

His Papa doesn't fail him when he declares rather empathically, "But it was for friendship!" Purplish blue eyes similar to Rei's own widen in earnest before they are turned to the side when Rei's father asks, "Wasn't it?"

"Still disqualified." Comes a cool, neutral response and another person comes into view, effectively ignoring the protests and whining from his companion. Rei feels as if he's staring into a mirror as bespectacled dark eyes look back at him from under dark bangs. The other person smiles a little, just a quirk of his lips."I would have liked it better if you actually got into the water, Rei."

Under the steady gaze of those eyes, Rei feels the need to straighten his posture. He nods in agreement."Of course, Otousama, but there was a reason for it. But I promise you, next time, I will surely compete and you will see me display my butterfly technique."

"And win." His other father says firmly as if there's no question about it and again, Rei nods.

"Yes. We will definitely win."

"Of course you will!" His Papa is of course quick to interject himself back into the conversation. Rei almost smiles at how his Papa practically crowds most of the screen as he dramatically points at the camera as he's wont to do. "Rei and his team will be the champions next year for sure! But for now, you must sleep, young man! It has been a very long day and it's quite late for you to be up."

"Who was it who was actually distracted and thus made us call later than usual?"

"Okaasan! I was making you dinner!"

"Trying to order in fastfood doesn't require you any culinary skills or effort whatsoever."

"They had so many choices, Okaasan! So many! How was I supposed to pick just one?! It's impossible!"

Rei coughs to catch their attention. "It's late, Papa, Otousama. I'll talk to you both soon."

His fathers take a break from their bickering to bid him goodnight in their own ways and the call ends quickly enough. Silence fills Rei's bedroom once again and he sighs, taking a moment to enjoy it. While he loves his fathers, they can be rather overwhelming at times.  



End file.
